Masque sous masque
by Dieu Anonyme
Summary: Après tome 6. Spoilers. Drago n'aime pas la tournure des événements, mais pas du tout. Mais arrivera t il à échapper aux conséquences de ses actes? Et Harry dans tout ça?
1. Fosse aux serpents

**Masque sous Masque**

**Résumé: **Une fois dissimulé dans le quartier général de Lord Voldemort, Drago fait rapidement la découverte de quelques désagréables faits. De un, les rêves peuvent crever et se transformer en cauchemars le temps de dire «Mangemort » et, de deux, la vie est franchement vache et ne prend pas toujours la peine d'offrir de sortie de secours en cas de danger.

Pas toujours, mais parfois...

**Avertissements : **SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOI—Bon vous avez saisi le message. Cette fic prend place APRÈS HP et le Prince au Sang Mêlé. APRÈS. Pas _avant_. APRÈS. Bon. Tout est bien clair, jespère... Blâmez-moi pas pour avoir pété votre bulle après!

**Disclaimer : **Je ne suis qu'une insignifiante personne qui ne fait qu'emprunter les personnages et les idées de JK Rowling pour jouer innocemment avec avant de les remettre gentiment à leur place… MERDE! La tête d'Harry vient de tomber!

**N/A:** Ben en fait il y en a pas, mais c'est toujours amusant de faire perdre du temps au monde... : D

* * *

**1. Fosse aux serpents**

Le crissement continuel des semelles de ses bottes contre le plancher de pierre froide était le seul bruit à se répercuter contre les parois du long couloir. Plutôt discret comme son, mais définitivement assez bruyant pour lui faire grincer des dents. Il aurait bien chantonné pour percer l'inconfortable silence, mais l'idée n'était même pas proche d'être envisageable étant donné la nature de son emplacement.

Il se déplaça rapidement dans l'étroite allée, voulant en finir avec le macabre silence au plus vite possible. Finalement, il parvint au bout opposé du corridor et, entrouvrant la lourde porte, se faufila dans une sombre pièce.

Là se trouvaient quelques tables, toutes sans exception taillées dans une dure pierre grise, parmi lesquelles il se glissa jusqu'au fond de la salle. Une fois rendu, il se choisit une place où il espérait bien être invisible.

Posant le grimoire qu'il transportait sur la surface froide de la table, il rabattit rapidement son capuchon sur sa tête, dissimulant ainsi le seul élément révélant sa présence dans la noirceur.

Comme à son habitude, il s'était blotti dans le fond de la pièce avec un fol espoir de ne pas être aperçu et interpellé. Une réaction, fut-il obligé de noter, qu'il avait autrefois dans les cours qu'il appréciait le moins, quand il s'installait dans l'arrière de la classe pour avoir moins de chance d'être posé quelconque question.

Bien sûr, se cacher dans l'ombre voulait aussi dire qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de lire les pages poussiéreuses et jaunissantes du vieux livre, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il considérait un désavantage… Il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute envie de déchiffrer les mots gribouillés là, ou dans n'importe quel autre ouvrage qu'il pourrait dénicher dans la bibliothèque d'ici. En fait, il redoutait presque ce qu'il pourrait trouver entre ces deux surfaces de cuir usé.

Néanmoins, il souleva la couverture et feuilleta à travers le large bouquin avec une apparence d'intérêt, juste au cas où une des sombres figures dans la salle s'amuserait à l'épier par en dessous de sa capuche.

Le texte était carrément illisible, éloigné ainsi de toute source de lumière, mais ses yeux arrivèrent tout de même à entrevoir deux ou trois images, les brefs aperçus s'incrustant instantanément dans son cerveau. Il baissa un peu plus la tête et serra fermement les paupières, dans un essai d'effacer les dessins macabres de sa mémoire.

Il n'eut aucun succès, comme les douzaines d'autres fois où il avait tenté le même tour de passe-passe.

Il rouvrit les yeux et continua de tourner les pages, en trouvant finalement deux qui ne détenaient qu'une vaste étendue de minuscule gribouillage. Il fit ensuite semblant de se plonger dans le grimoire, se penchant un peu plus sur le parchemin et s'appuyant le menton dans la paume de la main.

Cela faisait des semaines que ça durait. Des semaines que, chaque matin, il devait se déterrer un ancien bouquin, se dissimuler dans l'ombre et prétendre de le parcourir au cas où ses efforts pour ne pas être aperçu auraient échoué. Presque chaque jour, en fait ; quelques exceptions s'étaient glissées ça et là.

La main qui ne supportait pas le poids de sa tête tâta la bordure de la table, à la recherche des omniprésentes silhouettes serpentines qui ornaient tout meuble ou accessoire de la place.

Il était dans le processus de contourner la petite tête métallique du reptile avec son oculaire, quand un bruit sourd brisa soudain le silence sacré régnant dans la pièce.

Drago releva brusquement la tête, son regard se posant instantanément sur une petite silhouette légèrement voûtée dans le centre de la salle, se penchant rapidement pour ramasser un épais volume noir. Quand la personne se redressa, la lumière provenant de quelques chandelles illumina les traits plutôt ronds d'un homme dans la quarantaine.

Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un coup d'œil au livre, comme pour le réprimander, avant de lancer des regards nerveux autour de lui et de se diriger vers la première place libre dans son champ de vision.

Drago ramena lentement les yeux sur son propre grimoire. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'agissait là de Galfridus Faust, un Mangemort qui travaillait autrefois pour le Ministère de la Magie, dans un département tout aussi insignifiant que celui du père Weasley. Il ignorait presque tout du personnage, sinon qu'il s'était fait virer de son négligeable poste juste avant l'arrivée de Drago dans ce trou. Et il y avait aussi qu'il n'avait pas vu l'homme du tout depuis deux bons mois, chose étrange étant donné que le monde enfermé ici n'avait d'autre choix que de se croiser constamment.

Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche avant que Drago n'eut le temps de l'arrêter. Aussitôt, il releva la tête et vérifia que personne n'ait entendu le son, n'ait tracé la mélancolique note qui s'y étaittraîtreusement glissée. Personne ne donna signe d'avoir perçu le moindre bruit, mais bien sûr ce n'était qu'apparences... Il savait bien qu'il était très probable qu'il y ait des gens ici écoutant tout autour d'eux sans pour autant rien n'en laisser paraître.

Cette place était parfaitement représentée par sa décoration, songea-t-il en passant de nouveau les doigts sur la bordure froide de la table… C'était ici comme dans une fosse remplie de serpents, qui passaient leur temps à se bouffer l'un l'autre. Pas qu'à Serpentard ils étaient particulièrement chaleureux, mais n'empêche qu'ils se serraient les coudes au besoin. Tandis qu'ici… Ici ils fallaient bien calculer le moindre geste de peur de devenir le prochain casse-croûte. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi que Drago se sentait.

Ironique, étant donné qu'il a toujours cru qu'une fois admis dans Le Cercle Des Gens Importants (ou en termes moins éloquents, les serviteurs officiels du Seigneur des Ténèbres), il se sentirait fier et puissant. Il s'était imaginé se sentant Important avec un grand I à son tour. Et là il était dans le fameux cercle et donnerait n'importe quoi pour s'en échapper.

Il balança discrètement un regard circulaire autour de la salle. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de sorciers attablés, leurs robes noires ne faisant rien pour alléger l'atmosphère lugubre de la pièce. Drago pouvait en reconnaître quelque uns; ceux qui avaient une carrure facilement discernable ou d'autres dont les visages étaient illuminés par les lueurs macabres d'une chandelle. Pour ce qui était du reste, ils se dissimulaient bien dans les ombres ou n'avaient rien qui pouvait physiquement révéler leur identité.

Il y avait d'avantage à l'avant de la pièce, le nez pratiquement enfoui dans un vieil ouvrage, un dénommé Ardmore. Les rumeurs étant rares, mais pas inexistantes, Drago avait eu vent que c'était le rat de bibliothèque non officiel du Seigneur, dénichant n'importe quelle information en deux temps, trois mouvements. Il faisait cela à l'aide de livres, la plupart du temps, mais parcourait aussi avidement les journaux, de la page couverture jusqu'aux petites annonces, ainsi qu'adorait foutre son nez dans toute affaire d'autrui. Quand Drago était d'abord arrivé ici, il lui était impossible de se détacher de l'homme, celui-ci voulant connaître tous les détails juteux sur ce qui était arrivé à Poudlard, mais le jeune Sepentard avait fini par s'en débarrasser en ne répondant qu'à l'aide de monosyllabes à chaque conversation entamée par le Mangemort.

Quelques jours plus tard, il l'entendit en parler allègrement avec un autre Mangemort, malgré le fait que Drago n'ait rien révélé. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à déterrer ce qui l'intéressait et Drago l'étiqueta bien vite comme étant le Pansy Parkinson masculin du manoir – si bien sûr on soustrayait le facteur Lecture Non-Stop. Que Pansy s'approche d'un livre de son plain gré… Drago ravala aussitôt ses souvenirs et se força rapidement à penser à autre chose.

Ce n'était pas comme si Ardmore avait besoin de se cacher et résidait pour cela dans le quartier général et protégé du Seigneur, mais paraissait-il qu'il avait été demandé de trouver quelque chose par le Maître et, vu la grande importance du résultat de ses recherches, décida d'y consacrer tout son temps. Il déménagea ainsi à proximité de la bibliothèque de magie noire du Seigneur et se trouvait la face enfouie entre des pages jaunies les 95 pourcents de son temps.

Aussi, dans l'autre coin de la pièce, était attablée la volumineuse forme de Sylvanus Crispin. C'était avec lui que Drago était obligé de partager une chambre, mais ils ne se voyaient que rarement vu que l'immense Mangemort était toujours absent lorsque Drago se levait et jamais présent lorsqu'il se couchait. En somme, il devait dormir très peu ou avait trouvé un moyen de récupérer son sommeil dans cette pièce, puisqu'il y passait tout son temps.

Si l'histoire était vraie – et Drago croyait qu'elle l'était vu que, même si avide de commérages, Ardmore n'était pas considéré comme lanceur de fausses rumeurs – le Mangemort-aux-effroyables-proportions se trouvait ici parce qu'il avait été assez stupide pour qu'on aperçoive la marque sur son avant-bras. Et ce, quelques jours seulement après se l'avoir fait poser là. Il avait paniqué quand une jeune fille dans un bar avait crié en la voyant et s'était enfui. Le temps qu'il reprit ses esprits et revint pour lui effacer la mémoire, elle avait déjà passé le mot. Le lendemain, son nom était première page dans la Gazette des sorciers, aux côtés d'une plus grande annonce encourageant la capture de l'infâme Severus Rogue.

Lecélèbre assassin d'Albus Dumbledore…

Celui-ci était certainement caché dans le Q.G., mais, étant maintenant en haut de la liste des personnes favorables du Seigneur, il avait énormément plus de liberté que les autres résidants du château, allant et venant à sa guise dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Il était aussi en quelque sorte devenu le porte-parole du Maître, s'attirant encore plus d'admiration et de peur des autres Mangemorts qu'avant son coup à Poudlard.

Autre que ça, comme Êtres Constamment Et Inévitablement Présents, il y avait une autre paire d'individus, avec lesquelles Drago n'avait pas interagi. En fait, si c'était de lui, il n'aurait interagi avec personne, mais il n'avait pas eu grand choix d'avoir rencontré son partenaire de chambre et l'omniprésente indiscrétion du nom de Ardmore.

Sinon, il croisait une fois de temps en temps d'autres Mangemorts ; peu d'entres eux que Drago connaissait personnellement. Le père de Théodore Nott accompagnait Lucius Malefoy dans son expédition derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Tout de même pour ceux de Crabbe et Goyle. Autres que les quelques personnes tout récemment initiées, il restait ceux qui avaient participé à l'attaque sur Poudlard, près de deux mois auparavant.

La plupart l'ignoraient, certaines lui lançaient des grimaces méprisantes. Et puis Drago avait encore des frissons des sourires glacés et prédateurs que lui a lancé Greyback(1) à quelques reprises. Le soir suivant cette rencontre, Drago dissimula une dague en argent que son père lui avait offerte pour ses quatorze ans sous son oreiller. Ce n'était pas des balles d'argent, qui auraient été beaucoup plus efficaces pour achever un loup-garou, mais le petit couteau l'aidait tout de même à se sentir plus en sécurité. Et puis, c'était petit et aisément dissimulable : son partenaire de chambre ne saurait rien de son anxiété. Depuis, il dormait mieux la nuit.

_Mieux_ n'étant pas synonyme de _bien_, bien sûr.

Chaque nuit, Drago s'imaginait qu'on allait l'assassiner dans son lit. Chaque nuit, il ne dormait qu'un œil fermé, certain que le Seigneur avait découvert ses incertitudes, son manque de loyauté… Quand il était assez enfoui dans son sommeil pour pouvoir rêver, il revoyait la scène avec Dumbledore, où il s'était senti en sécurité pendant cinq secondes, _cinq maudites secondes _seulement, avant que tout soit fini... Il rêvait que son Maître savait tout cela. Qu'Il était au courant que Drago était prêt à changer de camps pendant ces _cinq secondes_. Et là Il allait abattre sa furie sur lui et Drago finirait sa vie à pourrir dans les donjons… Il savait, Il savait, Il savait…

Il le tuerait...

Donc, oui, Drago avait un peu de mal à relaxer, se sachant en riche compagnie de meurtriers de toutes sortes et du Sorcier-Plus-Puissant-Que-Tout-Autre-Qui-Pourrait-Découvrir-Son-Manque-De-Loyauté-En-Tout-Temps-En-Fouillant-Un-Peu-Dans-Sa-Tête.

Étrange comme il s'était mis à penser à Lui en appliquant des majuscules partout où Il était concerné… Ce n'était pas comme ça avant… Mais avant, c'était _avant_ qu'il L'ait rencontré, qu'il ait senti Son pouvoir…

--

Drago n'avait été chez lui que depuis seulement deux semaines.

Le manoir était plus froid et vide que jamais, l'absence de son père laissant un trou béant dans l'activité du bâtiment.

Le jeune Serpentard avait découvert à quel point Narcissa Malefoy pouvait être bourrée de sautes d'humeur, celles-ci dévalant d'elle l'une après l'autre dans un désordre total. Une seconde elle radotait gaiement avec Drago et même parfois, à sa grande surprise, avec des Elfes de Maison, comme elle l'a rarement – sinon jamais -- fait en la présence de son mari. Puis, soudainement, une moue fâchée lui tordait les traits et elle commençait à maudire Dumbledore, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'occasion – mais jamais en face de Drago, et très, très discrètement, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue – et, bien sûr, plus que tout autre, Potter.

Elle partait sur de longs discours le concernant, l'insultant à tort et à travers, de toutes les façons imaginables. Elle allait même parfois jusqu'à lui coller des défauts qui – malgré ce qu'aimerait bien croire Drago – étaient plutôt imaginés ou exagérés.

Ses crises étaient plutôt ironiques, considérant la manière qu'elle riait autrefois de Drago quand il se lançait dans un discours colérique à propos du Survivant, à chaque fois qu'il revenait au Manoir pour les vacances. Elle lui disait qu'elle était sûre qu'il en ajoutait, à tout coup l'air amusée. C'était alors qu'il était heureux de se tourner vers son père qui, même si ne disant rien, hochait de la tête avec une grimace dégoûtée, jugeant les propos sales défigurant Harry Potter que divulguait passionnément son fils tout à fait plausibles.

Drago savait que les deux s'étaient déjà rencontrés à quelques reprises, mais son père n'a jamais senti le besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Surtout qu'après une de ces réunions, il ne voulait nullement entendre parler du Gryffondor, lui aussi entrant dans une colère folle pendant quelques jours et se défoulant en le couvrant d'un nombre infini d'insultes.

Et apparemment ça courait dans la famille et c'était maintenant le tour de sa mère, habituellement polie et distinguée, d'essayer de condamner Le Survivant avec ses propos enflammés.

Et cela ne fit qu'encourager Drago dans sa quête de vengeance contre le garçon, imaginant d'innombrables scénarios où Potter souffrait atrocement pour l'humiliation qu'il a porté sur sa famille. Il était entièrement submergé par ses idées vindicatives.

À tel point en fait, qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard d'une autre présence dans le Manoir, un après-midi en début de juillet.

Il entrait dans la maison, son fidèle balai sous le bras après une longue session de vol, son esprit vif s'esclaffant devant toutes les manières dont il se voyait projeter un Harry imaginaire de son Éclair de feu, se le représentant superbement bien perdant prise après un coup bien placé qu'il lui aurait accordé, puis plongeant dans le vide, ses brillants yeux verts agrandis de frayeur. Et puis, une fois par terre, il ne serait aucunement dans l'état de lui offrir de la compétition pour chasser le Vif d'Or. Et à qui la victoire?

Drago avait souri à grandes dents à la délicieuse pensée. Bien sûr, il voulait faire souffrir Potter de façons bien plus douloureuses que celle-là, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne se délectait pas à l'idée de vengeances plus petites de ce genre… Surtout que gagner un match contre Gryffondor pour une fois ne faisait que rajouter du charme à la fantaisie.

Son sourire s'était par contre rapidement estompé une fois qu'il a fait quelques pas dans le manoir.

Il s'arrêta net au milieu du hall d'entrée, un frisson se glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses doigts, soudain moites, se crispèrent autour du manche de bois lisse de son balai tandis que son regard alarmé se promenait autour de lui.

Rien de différent. Ou du moins, en apparences… Les mêmes tapisseries, les mêmes meubles raffinés, les mêmes portraits de famille…

…Non. Au second coup d'œil, les portraits étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus différent. Les figures habituellement fières et à l'aise, lançant des sourires narquois à gauche et à droite, se tenaient maintenant tout droits dans leurs cadres, une expression inconfortable et quelque peu énervée reposant sur leurs traits aristocratiques.

Bien sûr Drago avait bien vite compris de quoi il était question. Son père lui avait assez souvent décrit le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il puisse immédiatement reconnaître cette ambiance sombre et épaisse planant dans l'air. La reconnaître ne l'aida malheureusement pas à rassembler tout son courage et mettre fin à sa soudaine paralysie, restant ainsi planté au même endroit pour une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il entendit finalement des pas, et vit bientôt les délicats pieds de sa mère apparaître en haut de l'escalier de marbre noir. Elle descendait rapidement, son dos et épaules plus droits que jamais, le visage livide. L'apercevant, elle lui fit un brusque signe de la tête pour s'assurer qu'il la suive, tourna les talons et repartit par où elle était venue.

Avalant avec difficulté, Drago s'élança après elle et sentit monter en lui un petit bourdonnement d'excitation, qui était bien minuscule comparé à la peur ayant jalousement saisi ses membres. Mais n'empêche que c'était là ; il allait _le_ rencontrer, il n'y avait pas de doutes.

Il se força à suivre sa mère, qui courait presque dans son agitation, et fut finalement emmené au salon d'honneur ; salle que seul son père avait le droit d'utiliser pour recevoir quelques invités privilégiés. Narcissa Malefoy avait stoppé sa course devant la large porte et lui signala d'entrer d'un mouvement nerveux du bras. Ce qu'il fit après quelques brèves secondes d'hésitation, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La salle était plongée dans une noirceur quasi-totale, la seule lumière se dispersant dans la pièce provenant des fenêtres obscurcies par d'épais pans de rideaux écarlates, teintant ainsi l'atmosphère d'une sinistre couleur cramoisie.

Devant une de ces longues fenêtres, se tenait une sombre figure filiforme.

Drago aurait ri du mélodramatique largement exagéré de la scène. Mais Drago n'était pas exactement en état de s'esclaffer, paralysé comme il était par la peur. Ceci étant peut-être une bonne chose, considérant le fait que si tous ses membres n'étaient pas gelés par la frayeur, ses genoux et ses dents s'amuseraient sûrement à rivaliser l'un contre l'autre dans un concours de castagnettes.

Franchement, il espérait ne pas se pisser dessus.

Des vagues chargées de pouvoir dévalaient du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le niveau de puissance purement sombre et malfaisant terrorisant Drago comme jamais auparavant. La magie l'étouffait presque et il ne fut même pas surpris quand il échappa son balai et décida soudain de s'agenouiller et de baisser la tête dans un signe de submissivité.

Oui, la magie l'étouffait presque et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait aisément l'étouffer réellement, c'est-à-dire dans le sens figuré. Ça ou le casser en deux comme une vulgaire branche. Ou bien le tordre, ou…

Drago stoppa rapidement le cours de ses pensées, ses mains se mettant soudain à trembler à ses côtés. Ah, non! _Paralysie, paralysie…_

Il se souvenait bien du nombre de fois qu'il avait brièvement douté de son père, celui-ci parlant du Seigneur comme s'il détenait le pouvoir de Dieu lui-même. Il avait du mal à imaginer Lucius Malefoy, non seulement débordant de fierté, mais en inondant tout au passage, livrer sa précieuse vie sur un plateau d'argent à qui que ce soit d'autre. À chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de se le représenter agenouillé devant une autre personne, sa tête inclinée d'une manière obéissante, il ne pouvait contenir une petite grimace, un microscopique bout de mépris remontant à la surface. Mais il chassait immédiatement l'émotion, avant même de l'avoir identifiée. Douter de son père? Jamais.

Et maintenant, se trouvant dans la même position que son aîné a adoptée des vingtaines de fois, il se rendait compte que, comme toujours, son père avait raison.

Le Seigneur se mit soudain à marcher vers lui. Ou plutôt glisser, les pans basaltiques de sa robe ondulant doucement derrière lui alors qu'il avançait dans sa direction. S'arrêtant enfin à quelques pas du garçon, il siffla des mots qui ne pouvaient être rien d'autre qu'un ordre.

« Regarde-moi. »

Les yeux gris de Drago entreprirent aussitôt une ascension du corps mince et sombre du Seigneur, montant avec appréhension le long d'un cou blanc avant de se reposer sur l'affreux visage serpentin que son père lui avait décrit avec tellement d'enthousiasme. Les yeux rouges le fixaient froidement et Drago sentit un violent frisson courir sur son corps alors que les orbes écarlates semblaient percer et fouiller son subconscient de fond en comble. C'est alors que Drago réalisa que c'était probablement exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Puis, lentement, un sourire satisfait étira les coins de la bouche du Seigneur et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Jeune Malefoy… Bien hâtif de faire ses preuves, n'est-ce pas ?» dit-il comme si ce fait était la touche finale à un plan longuement travaillé. Et Drago réalisa que là encore, c'était peut-être le cas…

Il répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Le Seigneur se mit alors à lentement faire le tour de lui, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser à un prédateur acculant attentivement sa proie.

« Penserais-tu être suffisamment… » il hésita quelques secondes sur le mot à utiliser, « …_mûr_ pour pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands ? »

Drago se débattit pour délimiter la bonne réponse à la question, sachant que s'il répliquait affirmativement il risquait de passer pour un gosse trop sûr de lui, mais s'il répondait_ non_, il y avait une forte possibilité que le Seigneur passerait son chemin, et sa, possiblement, unique chance serait perdue… Mais le sorcier ne lui donna même pas le temps de formuler une réponse et Drago se souvint aussitôt qu'il connaissait déjà toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin, ayant fait une petite ballade dans le creux de son crâne quelques secondes auparavant.

« La question est… Seras-tu loyal ? Comme ton père ? Ou bien t'enfuiras-tu à la première occasion, une fois dépassé par les événements ? » Il ramena soudain ses yeux sur lui, un éclat dangereux et amusé brillant à la surface de ceux-ci, lui disant clairement qu'il savait que c'était seulement une incroyable peur de se faire démolir qui l'avait automatiquement propulsé sur ses genoux en entrant dans la pièce.

Drago hocha hâtivement la tête, prenant par contre plus de temps pour formuler une réponse. « Je serai aussi loyal que vous désirerez que je le sois, mon seigneur. Et je ne quitterai votre côté en aucun cas. »

Cette fois, le puissant homme –_ou n'était-ce plus un homme?_ – s'arrêta entièrement de marcher. « En aucun cas…? »

« Non. Ma vie est entre vos mains. » Drago priait furieusement pour que ça fasse l'affaire, utilisant tous ses pouvoirs possibles de lèche-botte pour insérer le maximum de sincérité dans sa voix. En fait, il croyait que ses mots étaient réellement honnêtes étant donné le pouvoir invraisemblable du sorcier.

Celui-ci resta silencieux pendant quelques moments et Drago s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains, la nervosité à l'idée d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers le rongeant de fond en comble. Puis, ramenant son visage squelettique vers lui, le Seigneur eut un petit sourire, encore une fois comme s'il avait prédit tout ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Drago.

« Très bien. »

Il siffla soudain en Fourchlang, et une longue et mince silhouette se faufila aussitôt devant lui, s'appuyant ensuite sur sa puissante queue pour monter son corps verticalement. Sa gueule ouverte, où il vit scintiller les canines pleines de poison, prête à frapper. Instinctivement, Drago s'empara de sa baguette et la brandit devant lui, un _Petrificus Totalus _sur le bord de ses lèvres, quand le Seigneur parla.

« N'y pense même pas. » L'ordre était simple et précis, mais… c'était totalement dingue! Déjà le corps angulant s'arquait en arrière, préparant ses muscles pour un vicieux coup de dents. Drago essaya de ramper en arrière du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses méninges travaillant à cent à l'heure. Le Seigneur refusait qu'il fasse du mal à son serpent, mais… Il n'avait pas compté finir ses jours ici, bon sang!

« Mais –- mais elle est venimeuse! C—c'est mortel! » balbutia-t-il, sa baguette tremblant dans ses doigts.

« Je sais. » répondit le Maître des Ténèbres, un calme glacé enveloppant ses mots. « Mais ta vie est entre mes mains… N'est-elle pas? » Drago entendait à peine ce qu'il disait, toute son attention concentrée sur la langue fourchue dansant entre les deux crocs, ceux-ci brillants déjà de gouttelettes empoisonnées.

Puis, les mots enregistrèrent. Levant son regard paniqué vers le sorcier se tenant impassiblement au-dessus de lui le temps d'une seconde, Drago débattit le sens de cette phrase_. Il voulait qu'il—_

C'était probablement la décision la plus importante de sa vie, ainsi que celle à laquelle il avait le moins de temps de réfléchir.

En une seconde, il vit le reptile foncer sur lui et, avec une grimace et une rapide prière, lâcha sa baguette. Aussitôt, il sentit une douleur atroce transpercer l'avant-bras encore tendu devant lui, les mâchoires de l'animal se refermant rageusement sur son membre.

_Ah, merde…_

Tandis que le venin de Nagini se dispersait dans ses veines, une tonne de sentiments le transpercèrent agressivement, ne prenant même pas la peine d'y aller un à la fois : de la colère contre lui-même pour avoir _encore_ une fois fait le mauvais choix, une intense déception aussi pour, apparemment, n'avoir pas convenu aux critères du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et du regret… Tant de regret…

Bordel de merde, il n'avait pas encore 16 ans que la vie lui était arrachée, bien sûr qu'il ressentait du regret!

C'était tellement injuste…

C'est au bout de cinq minutes de jurons silencieux et de lamentations dépressives que Drago se rendit compte que le serpent s'était depuis longtemps détaché de son membre, l'observant maintenant aux côtés de son maître. Et il se rendit du même coup compte… qu'il était parfaitement conscient.

Étant donné le haut niveau de danger que représentait le venin de ce serpent, il aurait déjà dû être à terre, à agoniser et perdre toute sa lucidité. Mais c'était à peine si sa vision était brouillée… Et il croyait bien que cela était dû à des larmes de douleur et non pas au fait qu'il était en train d'avoir son ultime rendez-vous avec La Faucheuse.

Abasourdi, il regarda son avant-bras. Il y avait là deux trous étonnement petits, côte à côté, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang s'échappant des cavités. Louchant un peu, il observa de subtils filets de liquide noirâtre se mouvant sous sa peau, contrastant avec le teint extrêmement pâle de son bras, comme s'il s'y était malencontreusement injecté de l'encre. Une étrange sorte d'encre, mais enfin…

Puis ça le frappa. Le fluide ne dansait pas sous sa peau de façon aléatoire, mais à un endroit bien précis… Dans les environs où son père portait fièrement sa Marque.

Alors le coup de la morsure était bel et bien une épreuve… Et il l'avait passée en plus de ça. Non?

Se soutenant délicatement le bras blessé par celui intact, il releva lentement le regard au visage souriant (un sourire qui n'était pas joyeux, bien sûr, jamais joyeux… Un sourire satisfait et prédateur, qui faisait intensément frissonner, le seul que Drago ait jamais vu sur son visage serpentin) du Seigneur. De son… Maître?

« Pas encore. » Son sourire s'élargit dangereusement, et Drago fut presque surpris de ne pas découvrir deux longs crocs, identiques à ceux de son animal de compagnie, entre ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes. Et il frissonna une fois de plus, déglutissant avec difficulté, à l'idée d'être sous ce regard écarlate aussi vulnérable qu'un insecte sur un passage piéton, sachant que chaque pensée était mise à nu.

Le Seigneur s'approcha de Drago et avança vers lui un bras drapé de tissus noir, les bouts de quelques doigts blancs et froids se glissant hors de la manche pour se poser sur l'avant-bras du garçon. _On aurait dit une main de cadavre…_ Le contact et la proximité ne firent que terrifier et désarçonner Drago d'avantage, celui-ci se forçant pour ne pas dévoiler l'effet que les vagues encore plus puissantes de magie avaient sur lui. Il aurait sincèrement aimé se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible du ténébreux sorcier ou encore mieux, s'enfuir à toutes jambes à l'autre bout du monde dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais avoir à lui refaire face. Mais en même temps… Tant de pouvoir était dur à renoncer… Il pourrait baigner dedans, surtout une fois que le Seigneur aurait triomphé. Et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il triompherait ; jamais Drago n'avait senti la présence de la magie de quelqu'un s'affirmer comme cela, tangible et obstinée. Même pas celle de Dumbledore. Personne.

Puis une fulgurante douleur explosa sous les doigts du sorcier et Drago ne put que se concentrer sur la manière dont l'os de son membre antérieur semblait être transpercé par quelques dizaines de minuscules aiguilles à la fois.

« Tu m'as largement satisfait, jeune Malefoy. Plaçant ta vie en dessous de ma volonté, comme tu as affirmé que tu le ferais... » Tout en parlant, il traçait l'abstraite esquisse se dessinant sous la peau de Drago et bientôt celui-ci se rendit compte que les élancements diminuaient, s'estompaient… « Et c'est ce que tu vas dorénavant toujours faire... Ne montre pas de failles dans ta loyauté face à moi et tu iras bien loin. Bien loin, jeune Malefoy. Est-ce bien ton vœu? »

La voilà. La promesse de pouvoir et de grandeur dévalant aisément de la bouche du sorcier. Comme une subite claque, cependant une dont a été soustraite la douleur, lui revinrent tous ses plans de vengeance contre Potter. Toutes les pensées vindicatives, les scénarios créatifs et combien furieux.

Bien sûr, il avait aussi perçu la dangereuse menace subtilement insérée dans les paroles du Seigneur. _Ne montre pas de failles dans ta loyauté face à moi et tu iras bien loin. _

_Dans le cas contraire, dis Adieu._

Mais sa colère engloutit bien rapidement quelconque peur ou méfiance, car seule l'idée de posséder le pouvoir pour vaincre Potter une fois pour toutes lui faisait se lécher les babines.

Il aurait sa revanche ; il aurait bien plus. Le Survivant allait voir combien ça pouvait faire mal de se frotter à un Malefoy.

Les yeux brillants et déterminés, Drago hocha la tête d'un coup sec.

Souriant, le Seigneur plaça sa paume à plat sur son avant-bras, couvrant entièrement les filaments sinueux de la main – une main squelettique et glacée, comme Drago s'y attendait – et puis la prochaine chose qu'il réussit à percevoir à travers l'intense sensation de brûlure était son bras pâle orné du fameux duo crâne-serpent. Il cria.

Il s'évanouit sur un bruit de fond aigu et glacé, qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Lord Voldemort riait.

---

Un Mangemort s'installait à sa table, à trois sièges de lui, le tirant de ses lugubres souvenirs.

Drago l'observa poser un grimoire à la couverture bourgogne sur la table, ainsi qu'un masque blanc bien familier. Drago avait toujours le sien sur lui, évidemment, même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'en servir comme autre chose que ramasse-poussière depuis les deux mois qu'il était enfermé ici. Pas qu'il voulait être mis dans l'obligation de le sortir. Non, la possibilité d'une telle situation le terrifiait.

Mais l'ordre était de le garder sur soi en cas d'urgence et gare à la personne qui désobéirait.

Drago ne serait en aucun cas cette personne… Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Prenant une inspiration tremblotante, il feignit de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Après sa redoutable rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago s'était réveillé dans son lit, dans sa chambre. La seule différence avec tous les autres jours de sa vie où il avait échappé le sommeil dans cette même pièce était le chic petit tatouage qu'il avait maintenant sur le bras.

Peu après, sa mère lui avait transmise des lettres lui expliquant sa future mission. C'était très bref et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Dumbledore. Peu importait comment. Mais son Maître savait que Drago avait une piste, il savait que Drago avait un début de plan se formant dans sa tête. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été au courant, il n'aurait jamais placé cette tâche sur les épaules du jeune Serpentard. Mais c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il était _toujours_ au courant.

Drago se souvint avoir passé des semaines à réfléchir à la façon de procéder, à retracer les étapes dans sa tête, à parfaire son plan. Il se rappelait du nuage de confiance confortable sur lequel il planait jour et nuit, un sourire ravi constamment collé aux lèvres. Il avait été extrêmement satisfait par la tournure des événements et avait passé les dernières semaines de ses vacances trépidant d'impatience de recommencer l'école et _faire ses preuves_ à la fin. Il s'était fait confier une mission d'une gigantesque importance et était certain de la réussir.

Il s'était senti comme la personne la plus puissante, la plus importante du monde. Il s'était senti invincible. Comme il avait toujours cru qu'il se sentirait une fois la marque appliquée à son avant-bras.

Puis tout s'est écroulé.

Ou enfin, non… C'était faux. S'écrouler voudrait dire que ça l'aurait tombé à l'eau tout d'un coup, sans qu'il ne voie venir l'imprévisible coup de vent faisant s'effondrer son château de cartes. Ça n'a certainement pas été le cas.

C'était d'avantage comme si toute sa confiance était en fait une pierre placé sous une minuscule source d'eau. Drago ne se souciait d'abord de rien, la notion que quelques gouttes d'eau pourraient avoir un quelconque effet néfaste sur un matériau aussi dur et résistant que de la roche ne lui passant même pas à l'esprit. Et puis, la pierre commençait à se faire ronger. Mais Drago n'y faisait pas attention. _PLOC! PLOC! PLOC! _Drago se disait que quelques failles ça et là n'étaient certainement pas la mer à boire. _PLOC! PLOC! PLOC! _Dragotentait d'ignorer ces craques qui s'élargissaient rapidement. _PLOC! PLOC! _Drago se _forçait_ à les ignorer. _PLOC!_

_Là_, tout s'écroula.

Oui, cette version des faits était plus proche de la vérité, songea Drago avec une amère satisfaction. Il l'avait _vu_ venir, mais avait refusé d'agir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Après cette rencontre l'été passé et le pouvoir qu'il avait senti le Seigneur dégager, il était normal que le rêve d'être comme son père ne fit que s'enflammer. Toute son ambition avait doublé, il s'était senti plus sûr avec la Marque sur le bras ; protégé par la magie de son Maître. Normal que quand tout craquelait de partout, il s'entêtait à continuer dans sa tâche.

Bien sûr les lettres de menace qui ont fini par arriver quand il prenait trop de temps avaient aidé à le garder sur la piste de l'obéissance.

Et puis, ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore était sincère. Il n'avait _pas_ de choix. Une fois sans autre option que de regarder la vérité en face, Drago s'était bien rendu compte que ce cauchemar était loin d'être les rêves glorieux auxquels il s'était autrefois livré. Il s'était mis avec ferveur à chercher un moyen de s'échapper, de faire marche arrière. Et était finalement venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Tout à coup, la lourde porte de pierre s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et affirmé, ce qui, n'étant pas habituel parmi les Mangemorts qui passaient leur temps ici, attira l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce.

La tête haute, le regard parsemant toujours une température inférieure au point de congélation autour de lui, Rogue entra dans la salle.

Sachant qu'il détenait entièrement l'audience, il s'arrêta et prit soin de lancer un regard circulaire – et méprisant – autour de lui avant d'annoncer d'une voix glaciale :

« Rencontre demain soir. Soyez là. »

C'était inutile de préciser le où et le quand. Les réunions du genre étaient toujours données à la même heure, soit quand la Marque brûlerait. Pour ce qui était de l'emplacement, ils se rejoignaient toujours devant le côté est du grand hall. Et le « soyez là » était franchement de trop. Si quelqu'un décidait de ne pas se présenter, il était clair que la personne était soit suicidaire et carrément désespérée, soit ultimement masochiste.

À part que parfois Drago se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux en finir avec toutes ces inquiétudes et honnêtement démasquer ses pensées, en omettant de se présenter par exemple. Mais il ne considérait jamais sérieusement, bien sûr. Il était un Serpentard après tout et la seule chose à laquelle il tenait était, avant tout, sa peau. Vive, préférablement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient informés d'une rencontre avec le Seigneur, Drago sentait sa gorge se serrer, immédiatement étouffé par la panique. Une fois de plus, il courrait la chance de se faire démasquer et jeter aux oubliettes. Non, ce serait trop beau. Il allait se faire emprisonner et torturer et Dieu qu'il allait payer pour avoir changé d'avis sur les méthodes de son Maître… Et est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour se tourner vers la Foi ? Parce qu'il était prêt à prier jour et nuit si ça l'aiderait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bon, ça valait toujours le coup… _Dieu ? Euh… C'est moi. Salut… Ça va bien ? Euh… Écoute,je suis un peu dans la merde présentement et je me demandais…_

« Drago. » Drago sursauta de cinq centimètre quand il entendit Rogue appeler son nom. Tellement concentré il était sur sa panique et le monologue qu'il s'imaginait envoyer à Dieu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se dissimuler le visage et n'avait été averti de la proximité du sorcier que quand celui-ci l'interpella de manière froide et sèche.

Eh bien… Au moins, il y en avait qui était pas prêts de changer.

Rogue se tenait debout droit devant lui, refusant de se pencher pour faciliter la communication. Bien sûr, ainsi, Drago se sentait comme un minable microbe, regardé de très, très haut par un être largement supérieur à lui… Ce qui était naturellement l'effet recherché.

Rogue décida au moins de parler discrètement, bougeant les lèvres au minimum, de sorte que même sil les autres Mangemorts présents s'étiraient des muscles de cou à force d'essayer d'entendre la conversation, il ne leur parviendrait qu'un bas bourdonnement.

« Ça fait assez longtemps que tu traînes ici. Il est venu le temps que tu te rendes utile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que tu t'occupes de garder les prisonniers à partir de la semaine prochaine. Tu auras Ardmore et Faust comme compagnie. » finit-il avec un signe de la tête à peine perceptible dans la direction des sorciers mentionnés.

C'était incroyable comment de la salive à la consistance normalement liquide pouvait soudainement s'entêter à rester coincée dans une gorge. Drago fit un grand effort pour avaler et, après une intense lutte, sa trachée triompha sur l'insolente boule qui s'est imprévisiblement formée dans son gosier, entraînant dans sa victoire sa pomme d'Adam. Chose que, bien sûr, Rogue remarqua.

« Aurais-tu une objection, peut-être ? » sur ces mots, il finit par se pencher légèrement, mais c'était visiblement d'avantage dans le but de moquer Drago que de l'aider.

Malgré toutes les _objections _qui se sont soudain mises à se déchaîner dans sa tête, sautant toutes l'une par-dessus l'autre dans leur hâte, Drago se força à fermement hocher une réponse négative.

« Très bien, alors. N'oublie pas la rencontre. »

Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que celle-là lui échappe à l'esprit ! Drago savait son cas foutu, mais il n'y avait nullement besoin d'accélérer le processus de son achèvement non plus !

Sur ses derniers mots, Rogue se redressa et, dans un dernier tourbillon de robes noires, sortit de la salle. Être un des serviteurs les plus proches et importants du Seigneur lui donna naturellement le droit de claquer la porte de pierre derrière lui.

S'il ne s'attirait pas la furie de son Maître à la réunion, il éviterait – de très proche – une imminente mort. Mais… garder les prisonniers ?

Entendre un cri une fois de temps en temps provenant des cellules lui soutirait à tout coup quelques violents frissons, ainsi qu'une nuit entière de sommeil – ou le peu de repos qui lui servait de sommeil, en tout cas. Et là il devait les… les garder ?

C'est avec le bruit retentissant du départ de son ancien professeur que Drago fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture, se demandant comment Diable allait-il survivre les deux événements que Rogue venait tout juste de lui annoncer.

_Dieu ? Toujours là, dis ?_

* * *

1-Greyback:

Je le corrige aussitôt que j'ai le nom en français, mais pour l'instant, pour être sûre qu'on se comprenne, je parle là du loup-garou qui a autrefois mordu Lupin et a si gentiment pris la peine de défigurer Bill lors de l'attaque à Poudlard.

* * *

Bon. Si vous êtes rendu à lire ça, c'est que vous avez courageusement tenu bon et avez fini le chapitre! Bravo! (Ça ou vous êtes salement bizarre et commencez une histoire par la fin...)

Le plus dur est donc fait! Vous reste juste à être sympathique (ou pas...) en me laissant quelques commentaires sur ce que vous venez de lire!

Allez, vous dites ce que vous voulez, faut juste que je sache si je continue à poster la fic ou ...

Ah et je tiens à préciser que cette fic, même si pour l'instant écrite sous le point de vue de Drago, ne sera pas ainsi tout le long. C'est pas seulement l'histoire de Drago pourrissant dans le QG de Voldemort, vous savez... Ou enfin ça le sera pas si je la continue...

Reviewez!

_-Moi_


	2. Loyauté

Quelques réponses aux reviews à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

**2. Loyauté... (manque de)**

Il n'avait pas dormi du tout cette nuit-là.

Formant une vicieuse boucle, des images se succédaient l'une après l'autre sous ses paupières, avant de refermer le cercle et repartir à nouveau.

_(« Je peux t'aider, Drago… »)_

Le corps privé de vie de Dumbledore s'affalait définitivement, une faible lueur verdâtre illuminant encore ses traits ridés.

Sa mère, que Drago avait brièvement vue avant d'être isolé dans le manoir du Seigneur. Elle sanglotait. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi, tout contrôle émotionnel évaporé. Probablement la dernière, aussi… Que ce soit en larmes ou pas.

La rencontre avec son Maître, qui était trop réjoui par la récente défaite de son unique réel adversaire pour punir Drago d'avoir échoué ou même pour pratiquer de l'occlumancie sur sa confuse personne. Drago avait eu l'occasion de réentendre le rire aigu et effroyablement satisfait.

Suivi de près de scènes que son esprit imaginatif peignait douloureusement bien…

Le Seigneur le fixait dans les yeux, se concentrant sur ses pensées, lisant son manque de cruauté dans les lignes de son esprit, puis levait dangereusement la baguette, la paire de perles rouges brillant de fureur et de cruauté.

Et puis les donjons. Il se représentait les cellules. Grises, froides, sales. Les barreaux et les chaînes, témoins de nombreux meurtres et tortures. Les murs, jamais nettoyés, sur lesquels ont jadis été versés des litres de sang.

Drago ramena sa couverture jusqu'au menton, espérant ainsi calmer les frissons qui s'étaient aussitôt mis à danser sur sa peau.

_(« Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dés ce soir pour la cacher aussi. »)_

Il aurait pu… Pas en cet instant crucial, pas une fois qu'il a fait entrer les Mangemorts et qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais…

S'il avait été voir Dumbledore plus tôt, s'il avait décidé de dévoiler son problème et mettre sa confiance dans les mains du vieil homme… Non seulement tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, non seulement son ancien directeur aurait encore été en vie, mais lui aurait été en sécurité, comme il fut promis de l'être, une fois trop tard; Drago ne serait pas en train de passer ses nuits à demi réveillé – au mieux – tremblant comme une feuille en pensant où exactement il se trouvait.

Bien sûr il y avait la possibilité que Dumbledore mentait durant ces dernières minutes de sa vie, il se pouvait qu'il contait seulement amadouer Drago pour pouvoir échapper à sa mort.

Mais ses mots étaient bien trop sincères pour que ce soit le cas. Ils frappaient aussi trop proche de la vérité. Une seconde, _trop proche _? Ils frappaient droit dans le mile, oui !

_(« …passe du bon côté, Drago… tu n'es pas un tueur… »)_

Il se demandait si sa mère allait bien…

---

Les repas étaient servis dans une autre salle grise presque identique à celle où se faisait la lecture, si ce n'était que les tables de pierre étaient plus longues et les Mangemorts devaient s'attabler en groupe. L'atmosphère était froide et le décor piètre, certes, mais il fallait avouer que le Seigneur s'assurait que la nourriture servie soit de bonne qualité. Pas comme ce que servaient les Elfes de maison à Poudlard, mais plus que mangeable…

À gauche de Drago, un siège vide. À droite, de même. Devant lui, par contre, une seule personne monologuait silencieusement et c'était certainement nul autre qu'Ardmore. Il bombardait le petit Faust de questions, celui-ci, la tête baissée, se concentrant sur son assiette et regrettant visiblement d'avoir choisi de s'asseoir à cette place. Drago, qui ne leur jetait que de brefs regards, était en train d'avaler une longue gorgée d'eau quand une douleur atroce lui traversa le bras gauche, manquant de le faire s'étouffer.

Il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, son mouvement imité par les mangemorts présents dans la salle ainsi que dispersés partout dans le château.

Aucun regard ne fut échangé. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Calmement, mais fermement tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall où une quinzaine de silhouettes foncées s'entassaient en face d'un unique mur.

Drago regarda les premiers mangemorts traverser la paroi, celle-ci se dissolvant autour de leurs formes obscures, un peu à la manière de la barrière 9¾, qui séparait les stations de train moldues de celle du monde sorcier.

Tous y passèrent. Puis vint son tour. Et il passa aussi.

Ils aboutirent dans une salle plus petite. Plus sombre. Plus lugubre. Les pièces du château étaient déjà dures à battre en ce qui concerne ces quelques caractéristiques, mais cette salle-là emportait le prix de sinistralité haut la main.

Sans un mot, tout le monde se plaça en demi-cercle, les mouvements employés pour se rendre à leur place se déployant de manière quelque peu sèche et saccadée. Rares étaient ceux qui semblaient constamment dans leur élément, qui ne dégageaient pas des ondes nerveuses et puaient la peur à plein nez.

Il y avait Greyback, qui avait toujours les yeux dorés pétillant d'une sorte de faim qui n'avait rien à voir avec le genre de satisfaction physique y étant habituellement associée.

Rogue, dont les traits glacés restaient constamment figés, comme sculptés dans de la pierre, dans un air à la fois hautain et indifférent.

Et il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres, les orbes noirs luis servant de yeux emplis de folie et d'une insolite hystérie furieuse.

Drago s'imaginait que si son père était présent, il serait en train d'offrir des sourires méprisants à la ronde.

Bien sûr, même eux perdaient toute semblance d'autorité et de confiance une fois que le Maître faisait son apparition.

Ce qu'Il fit.

Il entra lentement, glissant jusqu'à être placé au centre du demi-cercle que formaient Ses partisans, Ses robes noires virevoltant autour de Son mince et pâle physique, duquel émanaient des ondes d'inimaginable pouvoir. C'était dramatique à souhait : le Vilain dans toute sa splendeur. Mais d'une certaine manière, c'était comme ça que ça devait être et, avec le plus grand sérieux, tout le monde ici présent l'acceptait.

La seconde où il posa un pied dans la pièce tout le monde s'agenouilla avec obéissance.

Un silence mort régna pendant quelques secondes, interrompu seulement par les sifflements irréguliers de Nagini, qui serpentait dangereusement aux pieds de son maître. Puis, le Seigneur parla.

« Je vous convoque tous ici aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une superbe nouvelle. Relevez-vous. »

Drago faillit trébucher en avant en pilant sur sa longue robe, mais se reprit à temps. Autour de lui, plusieurs autres eurent du mal à faire comme le Maître voulait le plus vite possible. Puis, l'ordre se rétablit à nouveau.

« Tout d'abord, nous avons un invité logeant tout récemment dans les donjons, que je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent. » Un de ces sourires glaçants étira lentement les coins de sa bouche. Drago n'eut pas de peine à comprendre ce qu'Il entendait par _invité._ Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde avait saisi le sens du mot. Certains avaient l'air curieux. D'autres indifférents. Quelques uns avaient, eux aussi, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres. Greyback et Létrange compris, bien sûr. Rogue avait l'air ravi, mais ne le montrait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait.

Lentement, le Seigneur se mit à bouger, se dirigeant calmement vers la gauche du demi-cercle. Il arriva ainsi face à Amycus, un de ceux qui avaient attaqué Poudlard il y a quelques mois et qui était présentement premier de la rangée, et le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants. Le Mangemort se recroquevilla presque sur place, un léger tremblement parcourant son corps.

Mais le Seigneur ne dit rien. Il passa simplement à la deuxième personne.

Le sang de Drago se glaça.

_Ça y est_.

Le garçon monopolisa tous ses efforts dans le but de garder son visage inexpressif, tandis que des tourments de panique se déchaînaient dans sa tête. Une alarme fictive lui vrillait intérieurement les tympans. Le Seigneur utilisait Ses talents d'occlumencie sur Ses serviteurs, oui. Mais il ne fallait pas s'affoler. Il ne fallait pas… _Ça y est. Ça y est. _

Troisième personne.

_Ça y est ça y est ça y est._

Il en était à Sylvanus Crispin, qui se trouvait à n'être séparé de Drago que par une seule – une unique et insignifiante, _une_ _seule_ – personne.

Le Seigneur en finit avec son partenaire de chambre et allait se mouvoir vers le prochain de la rangée, quand, de l'autre côté de Drago, Ardmore se plia soudainement en deux avec un gémissement de douleur, provoquant un petit sursaut de la part de Faust, qui se tenait nerveusement à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » siffla le Maître, mais avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, il fut rudement interrompu par le Mangemort, qui, avec un hoquet, dévala tout l'intérieur de son estomac par terre. Il tomba ensuite sur ses genoux et tenta de garder ses yeux fixés sur le plancher pour éviter le regard écarlate fixé sur lui.

Quelques personnes ricanèrent avec mépris, d'autres attendaient simplement de voir ce qui allait arriver au sorcier visiblement malade. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas connu pour son cœur chaleureux. Ce qui fut pourquoi il surprit tout le monde en lançant un sort pour effacer toute évidence du malaise d'Ardmore, avant de se glisser lentement jusqu'à lui.

Puis, Il lui ordonna de se relever et, le regardant dans les yeux, fit une petite grimace de mépris, avant de se replacer au centre de la pièce.

C'était tout.

Il ne lui lança pas de sortilège douloureux, ne lui ordonna pas de faire quelque chose d'entièrement déplaisant. Il ne fit que vérifier si le fait qu'il ait vomi en Sa présence avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec sa loyauté envers Lui. Ne voyant apparemment rien qui le contrariait, Il passa à autre chose. Pas plus que ça.

Il était définitivement encore une fois de bonne humeur.

…Ce qui ne disait décidément rien qui vaille.

Mais là tout de suite, Drago n'y porta pas grande attention, tellement concentré il était sur le fait qu'il venait tout juste de passer à un centimètre – une personne – de la mort. De _pire_ que la mort. De la mort des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui était extrêmement plus atroce que le simple fait de décéder. Drago entendait parfois les cris en provenance des donjons…

Le Maître prit son temps, se délectant de chaque seconde de ses récentes victoires. Sa tête pivota lentement vers Severus Snape.

« Quelle date sommes-nous Severus ? »

« Le trois septembre, mon Seigneur. » répondit aussitôt le Mangemort.

« Le trois. En effet… Cela fait donc trois jours que McGonnagal a pris la mauvaise décision de rouvrir les portes de Poudlard. »

Drago était bien conscient de ça. Il s'était levé le matin du premier du mois se sentant légèrement malade, un poids inconfortable pesant lourdement dans son ventre. Poudlard rouvrait et il n'y était pas. Il n'y serait jamais plus en fait. À part bien sûr, si le Seigneur ordonnait une attaque sur l'école…

Une rigidité presque douloureuse lui opprima la colonne vertébrale. Une attaque… _Merde._

Le Maître n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. « Plusieurs d'entre vous voient où je veux en venir, je crois… » En effet ; beaucoup avaient des sourires satisfaits étirant leurs lèvres sur toute la largeur de leurs faces ou trépidaient presque sur place d'impatience et d'excitation. La récente victoire sur l'école augmemtant incroyablement leur confiance.

« Dans deux jours, qu'en pensez-vous ? » En disant ça, Il avait la voix d'un père planifiant une sortie excitante pour son enfant, en tant que cadeau de fête. 'J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tour à la fête foraine ce dimanche ma chérie, qu'en penses-tu ?' Et la réaction des enfants face à leur présent ne se faisait pas attendre…

Une vague de murmures traversa aussitôt la pièce, des visages encagoulés se tournant l'un vers l'autre, insouciants de garder leur façade de glace le temps de partager leur excitation. Certains ruminaient leur joie personnellement ; Greyback éclata tout simplement d'un grand rire. Rogue, lui, releva un peu plus le menton et eut un petit sourire ravi au coin des lèvres.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer discrètement un regard meurtrier, au milieu de ses propres fausses réjouissances. Rogue _avait_ la protection de Dumbledore, comme Drago rêvait tant de l'avoir – une fois trop tard – il était accueilli à Poudlard malgré la Marque des Ténèbres logeant sur la peau de son bras gauche. Ne tenant pas compte de son passé, il s'était fait pardonner et avait la confiance de ces personnes.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait trahi cette confiance qui irritait le plus Drago, mais qu'il avait tout ça, tout ça qui était carrément impossible à se procurer étant donné sa situation et qu'il avait simplement décidé de tout jeter par la fenêtre. Si seulement Drago avait été à sa place…

« L'attaque sera portée à l'aube. » Aussitôt que le Seigneur ouvrit la bouche et émit la première syllabe, tout le monde se replaça droit et y porta toute leur attention. Et le sourire menaçant du Sorcier ne faisait que s'élargir avec chaque seconde passant. « Le plan est tout simple : pénétrer la forêt interdite, se rendre jusqu' aux portes de Poudlard et entrer. Ensuite… C'est à vous. »

Quelques Mangemorts s'exclamèrent de plus belle devant ces merveilleuses nouvelles. Mais Drago faisait partie de ceux qui, perplexes, fronçaient les sourcils avec confusion.

Cela ne pouvait _pas_ être aussi simple. Sinon pourquoi Poudlard ne fut pas attaqué auparavant? Le fait était que ou bien quelque chose avait extrêmement changé dans la protection de l'école, ou bien le Seigneur était tombé sur la tête… Drago se sentait nerveux juste à émettre des pensées comme celle-là, s'attendant à voir un sort en provenance du Maître s'abattant sur lui à tout moment.

Mais non. Le silence revint rapidement tandis que, peu à peu, les Mangemorts se rendaient compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Ils piétinèrent un peu sur place, tous inconfortables à l'idée de douter de leur Maître, attendant…

Finalement, Rogue s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur, la tête bien basse. « Mon Maître, en tout respect de votre décision, je pense que je parle au nom de tous en demandant… comment est-ce possible d'entrer dans Poudlard de la sorte? Ça n'a jamais été envisageable auparavant… Je ne doute pas de vous, mon Seigneur, mais je suis curieux, comme nous le sommes tous ici. »

Le Maître ne répondit rien pendant un instant, observant la tête de sombres cheveux graisseux sans jamais perdre le sourire.

« Mais bien sûr que tu doutes de moi. Tout le monde ici doute. Ou êtes-vous trop lâches pour l'admettre? »

Un à un, les regards s'agglutinèrent au sol, piteux et effrayés par la tournure des événements.

Le puissant Sorcier rit, visiblement ravi par le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur ses serviteurs. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue qui attendait toujours sa réponse le visage tourné vers les pierres grises du plancher.

« Et si je te disais, Severus, que des douzaines d'Aurors gardent chaque entrée de Poudlard ainsi que plusieurs sorts pouvant s'avérer mortels si déclenchés, est-ce que tu irais quand même si je te le demandais? »

« Cela va de soi, mon Seigneur. »

« Et en ce qui vous concerne? » balança-t-il à la ronde, s'adressant cette fois à l'attroupement entier de Mangemorts.

Ceux-ci se bousculèrent pour répondre affirmativement, de sorte que la salle résonna de 'Bien sûr's et de _'_Toujours, mon Maître's pendant quelques secondes.

« Très bien… Je comprends votre confusion. En effet, Poudlard a été quasi-impénétrable ces dernières années, mais n'oublions pas le fait que quelqu'un était là pour protéger le château. Mais quand notre très cher directeur est mort, par contre… Ses sortilèges ont gentiment déguerpi avec lui. »

_Oh non…_

« Bien sûr la nouvelle responsable a tenté d'installer des barrières semblables, cet été, mais la tâche a plus ou moins réussi de son côté. » Un autre rire s'échappa de Sa mince gorge squelettique et Drago s'attendait presque à Le voir se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre d'un geste typiquement et allègrement machiavélique.

« Il y a quelques Aurors postés autour du château, mais leur nombre est absolument ridicule vu que personne ne s'attend à ce qu'une attaque fut portée sur l'école si tôt après la rentrée. » Et le Maître se lança dans une description du plan d'arrivée, qui n'était que trop facile, mais malheureusement, parfaitement faisable. Drago tentait de porter attention à Ses paroles, mais avait le cerveau monopolisé par quelques pensées errantes et paniquées.

Il n'avait jamais pris conscience de l'importance du château pour lui, pas jusqu'à ce que tout espoir d'y retourner fût fermement balayé par ses terribles actions.

Il avait des amis là-bas. Pas beaucoup, certes ; peu nombreux étaient ceux qui ne le suivaient pas rien que pour avoir un goût de sa fortune et du pouvoir de son père. Mais il y avait quand même du monde qui, même si ne lui étant pas entièrement loyal, avaient passé leur enfance à ses côtés, partageant des opinions et de bons moments. Encore là, il fallait admettre que personne ne se dévoilait le cœur et pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais Drago irait tout de même jusqu'à considérer certains camarades comme des proches. Comme des amis.

Déjà il ne savait pas du tout ce qui leur arrivait présentement, s'ils étaient retournés à Poudlard lorsque l'école a rouvert et comment ils s'en tiraient là-bas. Mais de plus il savait maintenant qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils soient attaqués. Parce que si les Mangemorts se mettraient à bombarder l'école de sortilèges, ils ne prendraient sûrement pas la peine d'éviter quelques têtes dans la foule. Il y en aura qui seront avertis de l'attaque, mais certains risqueraient d'être blessés pareil.

Et puis, Drago se rendait lentement compte que ces personnes qu'il considérait comme amis n'étaient pas les seuls qu'il ne voulait pas être attaqués. Il avait vécu six ans avec du monde de son âge à Poudlard et savoir que la moitié de cette population pourrait se retrouver mutilée ou encore, mon Dieu, morte, la semaine prochaine lui donnait envie de dégueuler.

« Ceci ne sera malheureusement pas sans but. Seulement certains d'entre vous seront autorisés à participer et avec quelques règles précises ; on organisera bien une autre petite visite pour s'amuser plus tard. » Quelques personnes parurent déçues (Drago inclus, tentant d'avoir l'air résigné), mais personne ne dit un mot pour contredire la volonté du Seigneur.

« Le bureau de Dumbledore doit être fouillé de fond en comble. Certains objets doivent absolument m'être rapportés, dont sa pensine et l'épée de Gryffondor. » Le nom du fondateur fut craché avec dégoût et mépris. « Puis, bien sûr, ramenez-moi Harry Potter. »

_Bien sûr…_

Drago commençait à plaindre le Survivant, voyant la manière dont le Maître s'acharnait pour avoir sa peau. Le jeune Serpentard tremblait à l'idée de voir le Seigneur insatisfait par ses services, il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce qui arriverait à quelqu'un ayant causé autant de trouble au Sorcier que l'a fait le Gryffondor.

« Et cette fois-ci, ne le laissez pas filer. Des sorts devront être utilisés pour le contrôler d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tâchez de trouver. _J'ai besoin du garnement. _» La manière qu'Il le dit, ses mots pesant lourds de menace, fit croire à Draco que peut-être qu'Il avait besoin du garçon pour beaucoup plus qu'une simple vengeance.

Le Seigneur désigna ensuite les heureux élus ayant l'honneur de participer à l'attaque. Greyback sourit de plus belle, le frère et la sœur Carrow se mirent presque à sautiller sur place, Largora Nelzac, une sorcière échevelée, empoigna fermement sa baguette, un sourire au coin des lèvres, Bellatrix Lestrange eut ses yeux déments s'enflammant d'excitation, Rogue hocha de la tête, sans plus. Quelques autres sorciers furent nommés, faisant un total de sept Mangemorts.

Brusquement, Il se tourna vers Faust, qui baissa aussitôt la tête sous les yeux intimidants du puissant Sorcier.

« Comment s'est passé la mission? As-tu réussi à te faire reprendre dans le Ministère? »

« Non, mon… », il avala difficilement, « …mon Maître. Ils n'ont pas voulu. » répondit l'homme rondelet, gardant toujours les yeux au sol. Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Mais j'ai réussi à cueillir un peu d'information, mon Maître, qui pourrait vous être utile! »

Le Seigneur lui jeta un dernier regard hautin, puis acquiesça de la tête avant de se détourner de lui. « Tu transmettras cette importante information à Severus, alors. »

Puis, son serpent précédant sa sortie, Il quitta la pièce.

---

Drago retourna à sa chambre, s'isolant rapidement des murmures excités qu'ont fait naître les plans du Seigneur, et se coucha aussitôt, sans même prendre la peine de se changer.

Poudlard allait se faire attaquer, ses amis pourraient se faire tuer et lui devait pourrir ici, pataugeant constamment dans une épouvantable trouille de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout allait mal dans sa vie et il n'y avait carrément aucune chance que quoi que ce soit change.

Le silence fut brusquement coupé par un horrible cri s'élevant des donjons.

Une unique larme traça lentement le contour de sa joue pour aller s'imprégner dans son oreiller. Considérant la manière qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de brailler ouvertement devant le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde, quelques mois auparavant, on pourrait dire qu'il faisait du progrès.

Bientôt, il ne pleurerait plus du tout.

* * *

J'essaie de garder Drago le moins hors caractère possible, tout en tenant compte du fait qu'il ait énormément changé dans le tome 6… Ça marche ou pas ? 

Si y a des trucs qui font sérieusement pas rapport là-dedans, dites-le moi surtout ! J'accepte tout commentaire, négatif ou pas ! Enfin… on s'entend, rendez-moi pas dépressive non plus. Si je me vois ensevelie d'insultes et me retrouve soudain au bord du suicide, c'est vous que je blâme dans ma lettre d'adieu. Et publiquement, en plus. Ha !

Et puis, j'essaie de faire attention aux fautes, mais il y en a qui se glissent dans le texte d'elles-même, je le jure ! Faudrait donc que quelqu'un veille à ce que cette chose ne dégénère pas en fouillis incompréhensibles de mots ayant l'air d'être écrits par un étranger parlant pas la langue… Quelqu'un intéressé dans un super-rôle de **BETA-LECTEUR**, dites ? (Ma demande, mise en gras, en majuscules et soulignée, est _in-manquable _alors essayez surtout pas de vous soulager la conscience en vous disant que vous l'avez pas remarqué. Marchera pas.)

Maintenant, réponses !

**MMM:** Si Harry va se pointer la face dans ce nouveau « torchon »? Et comment ! Je pense même à rendre l'histoire slash, peut-être… Et pour ce qui est de _Vide_, je suis DÉSOLÉE ! Vraiment. J'ai refais le même chapitre à peu près quatre fois, ça bloquait tout le temps, puis est sorti le tome 6 de HP, je l'ai lu et ai décidé de mettre _ça _sur papier – sur écran – et euh… voilà……… M'excuse ?

**Bellasidious: **Wow… Merci. Contente que tu aimes ça!

**Nokyah: **_Je mourrais de curiosité de savoir ce qui allait se passer avec Drago après la fin du livre…_ Exactement pourquoi j'écris ça ! Moi aussi, je mourrais de curiosité, mais PAUVRE MOI, j'ai rien trouvé pour la satisfaire alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version de ce que j'imaginerais se passer…

**Faith-therenegade: **Oui le point de vue de Drago est intéressant à écrire, mais parfois difficile aussi. Je veux pas le transforment soudain en tout autre personnage bon, gentil et généreux, le garder Dans Caractère quoi, tout en soulignant le fait qu'il ait beaucoup changé récemment… Enfin, bon... Ça donnera ce que ça donnera.

**Nope: **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Drago (surtout quand il intervient d'une manière ou d'une autre avec Harry :D) Contente que tu aimes ça et pour ce qui est du monologue avec Dieu, j'essaie de garder cette fic le plus sérieuse possible, mais c'est pas toujours facile, alors… Il y a parfois des trucs comme ça qui se glissent à certains moments. Heh. J'y peux rien.

_- Moi_


	3. En vain

**3. En vain**

La localisation de leur emprisonnement était en fait dans les donjons d'une énorme forteresse, ce qui, en soit, était plutôt typique. Il ne manquait plus que celle-ci soit perchée sur une haute colline rocheuse, avec, comme fond, un ciel perpétuellement orageux pour créer l'image caractéristique du Quartier Général du Méchant. Majuscules obligatoires. Ah, et sans oublier les deux corbeaux ou vautours traçant indéfiniment des cercles autour de la plus haute tour du bâtiment… Dans laquelle, naturellement, reposait le Méchant en personne.

C'était une belle image, songea Drago. Surtout qu'au tout il ne manquerait que l'héros en armure argentée, accourrant sur son cheval blanc pour affronter le Vilain, le vaincre et, par la suite, libérer les Pauvres Prisonniers de la forteresse…

Et c'était là que l'image à la Conte de Fée se différenciait abruptement de la dure réalité.

Tout d'abord, l'héros en armure ne se pointerait jamais la face. Pour la raison qu'il n'avait pas de chance d'apercevoir l'immense manoir qui était bien dissimulé sous une couche de sorts le rendant impénétrable et probablement invisible, mais aussi parce qu'il n'y avait pas de héros en armure… _Plus_ de héros…

S'il y avait jadis une personne qui pouvait se heurter à Voldemort, ou même réussir à bloquer son chemin, elle n'était certainement plus là pour le faire…

_À qui la faute?_

Drago émit un léger gémissement qu'il étouffa immédiatement de sa main.

Dumbledore avait été sa seule chance. _La_ seule chance. À présent, il doutait fort que le Ministère de la Magie arriverait à stopper le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa course. Et si ce n'était pas eux, qui? _Potter? _

Toutes ces rumeurs l'an dernier, comme quoi il était _l'Élu_… Franchement. Un adolescent tout récemment sorti de l'enfance? Contre Lord V_— le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, le plus puissant sorcier noir que le monde magique ait jamais connu? La notion était tout simplement ridicule et carrément inapprochable.

N'empêche que Potter se méritait un bon morceau de respect pour avoir déjà fait face au Seigneur à plusieurs occasions et être sorti vivant de ces périlleuses rencontres. Bien sûr, Drago réalisait cela _maintenant_, comme il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait absolument _aucune_ envie d'assassiner Dumbledore une fois dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Les six jours séparant la rencontre avec le Maître et le moment où il devrait se présenter auprès des cellules des donjons dans le but d'en garder les prisonniers s'écoulèrent rapidement, chaque jour filant plus vite que le précédant. Drago n'a jamais autant eu envie de passer tout son temps assis à une table de pierre, essayant vainement d'ignorer les innombrables atrocités dépeintes sur les pages d'un vieux livre.

Mais la précieuse semaine le protégeant de sa tâche dans les cachots tira à sa fin et déjà il se déplaçait dans les silencieux couloirs, plus bas, plus près de sa destination, le piètre contenu de son estomac remontant dangereusement vite le long de sa gorge.

Il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Les couloirs étaient habituellement vides, mais depuis le jour de l'attaque sur Poudlard le perpétuel manque de rencontres était rendu presque permanent.

Drago ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il _voulait _savoir. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre, tentant de ne pas penser au plan si facilement réalisable du Seigneur. Puis est venu le jour de l'assaut. Ça se sentait partout dans la place : partout où avant l'atmosphère était éteinte, il apparut un bourdonnement d'énergie. Un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité se transmettait d'une personne à l'autre, courant dans les pièces, brillant dans les yeux des Mangemorts. L'événement s'approchait et ça se sentait. Dans la manière que le monde tournait fébrilement les pages des livres, incapables de se concentrer, dans les regards triomphants et emplis d'appréhension que se lançaient deux personnes en se croisant, dans la façon que tout le monde remarquait l'absence des participants de l'attaque, qui étaient occupés à se préparer et à attendre le signal.

Puis vint le moment de partir, ils sortirent de leurs cachettes, masque blanc en place sur leurs visages et disparurent.

À partir de là, Drago ne savait plus rien. Il avait entendu du monde dire qu'ils étaient revenus, mais ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque restait bien secret.

Ses pieds l'avaient porté à l'étage inférieur. Aux donjons. Il s'arrêta devant la lourde porte de pierre, identique à tant d'autres dans le château, si ce n'est que celle-ci gardait une pièce bien plus macabre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il refusait d'entrer? S'il restait là et attendrait? Ou s'il retournait se blottir dans la froideur de sa chambre, faisant ensuite mine d'avoir oublié qu'on l'attendait ici?

Drago prit une inspiration chevrotante, serra les poings, l'un deux se refermant fermement sur sa baguette, et ouvrit la porte.

Il s'attirerait l'attention et la colère du Seigneur, voilà ce qui arriverait.

Comme il s'y attendait, il faisait plus noir dans les donjons qu'à toute autre place dans l'immense manoir. Les quelques torches ne donnaient pas l'impression d'offrir de la lumière, mais de se la faire voler. Devant lui s'étalait un long corridor de pierre, plutôt amble, mais dés que Drago y posa un pied, il eut l'impression que les murs rauques se refermaient sur lui, décidant de l'emprisonner lui-aussi, de l'opprimer là avec les autres captifs ; ils avaient décidés que là était sa place, que sa traîtrise devait être punie.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, bien sûr.

De larges barreaux remplaçaient les grosses pierres grises ça et là. Un peu plus loin le long du couloir, était assis Faust, le regard plongé entre deux de ces cruelles barres, observant fixement la victime à l'intérieur.

Drago, décidant que, pour l'instant, rien n'était pas plus pire que ce qu'il redoutait, monta un peu le menton et abaissa légèrement les paupières, créant une allure indifférente et hautaine qu'il avait progressivement calqué sur son visage à partir traits aristocratiques de son père. Et, le dos bien droit, il entra entièrement et s'avança vers le Mangemort.

Celui-ci sursauta un peu lorsque Drago se mit en mouvement, ne l'ayant pas aperçu tellement il était concentré à observer son prisonnier. Il se détourna ensuite des barreaux et mit son visage rondelet entièrement face au Serpentard qui approchait.

« Où est Ardmore? » demanda Drago, se maudissant en entendant sa voix craquer un peu à la dernière syllabe. Heureusement, Faust ne fit pas signe d'avoir entendu le malheureux son et haussa les épaules pour répondre à la question.

« Pas encore là. »

Ses yeux tantôt évitaient totalement le regard de Drago, tantôt choisissaient de le rencontrer de plein fouet, se plissant légèrement comme pour le sonder. Il avait un visage plutôt rond qui aurait pu paraître très bienveillant, si ce n'était de ses sourcils broussailleux constamment froncés, et de tous les plis qu'a creusé le stress dans son visage. Et, bien sûr, de l'horrible marque sommeillent sous sa manche. Drago remarqua que ses poings étaient tellement serrés autour de sa baguette que ses jointures en étaient blanches. On aurait dit que chaque muscle dans le corps potelé de l'homme était tendu, que chaque nerf était en alerte. Le jeune Mangemort se demanda qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme lui faisait ici?

Bien sûr, on pourrait prendre le cas de Pettigrow, qui tremblait constamment et serait probablement éternellement loyal au Seigneur simplement à cause de l'intense peur forçant ses gestes ; la même peur de son Maître que celle qu'éprouvait en fait Drago. Et du coup, ce ne fut pas du tout surprenant de voir un personnage aussi tendu que Faust dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Drago tourna alors légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait, entre les barreaux, qui captait tant l'attention du sorcier quelques secondes auparavant et sentit le dernier semblant de couleur quitter abruptement son visage.

Paraissant si frêle, blotti dans le coin que formaient deux murs froids de la cellule, était une silhouette bien familière au jeune Serpentard. Familière, mais en même temps… Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de quinze ans en ces quelques années que Drago ne l'avait pas vu. Les cheveux gris parsemant autrefois sa chevelure s'étaient multipliés jusqu'à recouvrir une bonne partie de sa tête. Ses yeux, qui souriaient toujours aimablement à quiconque ils croisaient, étaient fermés et lourdement soulignés de grosses cernes qui semblaient tomber jusqu'à ses joues. Sa robe rapiécée était sale et, si Drago ne se trompait pas, tâchée de sang juste au-dessous de ses côtes, où se logeait une de ses mains.

La boule dans sa gorge qu'il avait réussi à ignorer jusque là décida soudain de se manifester à nouveau et Drago crut pendant un instant qu'il allait vomir ici même, dans les cachots, devant l'autre Mangemort. Qui, il se rendit compte, était occupé à l'observer depuis quelques secondes, ses yeux bruns brillants, mais illisibles.

Intérieurement affolé, Drago tenta de reprendre le contrôle de soi-même et de cacher ses émotions, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard ; Faust les avait définitivement vues, si on pouvait en juger par la fermeté de son attention soudain dirigée vers le jeune garçon.

« Tu le connais? »

Drago forma discrètement un masque d'indifférence sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Je le connaissais, oui. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, c'était son professeur, à Poudlard. N'ai-je pas raison? » La nouvelle voix retentit derrière Drago, le faisant presque sursauter. Se retournant, il vit Ardmore refermer la pénible porte de pierre, avant de venir rapidement dans leur direction.

Ardmore était au courant des moindres détails de son passé, maintenant? Même pas surprenant… Drago hocha la tête d'un geste rigide pour répondre à sa question.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse les rejoindre, Faust se leva soudainement et alla s'installer dans le fond du couloir, devant une autre cellule, celle-ci attendant encore d'être fournie une victime à garder.

Le nouvel arrivé, nullement déconcerté par l'isolement du Mangemort, parvint aux côtés de Drago, où il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise désertée et tourna son regard vers Lupin. Le volume de sa voix était assez fort pour que ses paroles portent jusqu'à Faust.

« Ils l'ont attrapé il y a environ deux semaines. À ce qu'il paraît, il rôdait bien trop près du manoir au goût du Maître. Et puis, Il veut lui tirer quelques vérités du nez. Lupin est un des hommes les plus proches de Dumbledore, tu savais? » N'attendant pas la réponse de Drago, il poursuivit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, « Pas que Dumbledore soit encore là pour pouvoir rassembler ses troupes, hein? Rogue s'est chargé de ça. » Se tournant soudain vers Drago, « J'arrive pas à croire que tu avais l'occasion d'achever cet amateur de Sang-de-bourbes et a laissé l'occasion passer! Si seulement j'avais été à ta place… » Finit-il les yeux un peu dans le vide.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait _pas _été à sa place justement. Il n'avait _pas_ été demandé d'assassiner quelqu'un, lui.

Et puis, ça le frappa : _ça_, Drago n'en savait rien…

Il vit soudain Ardmore avec un regard nouveau, ne voyant plus le semeur de commérages habituel, avec une bouche légèrement trop grande pour son propre bien, mais quelqu'un qui pouvait possiblement être un meurtrier, qui avait peut-être déjà ôté des vies sans aucun remord. Il ne vit plus le maigre sorcier quelque peu fatiguant avec son babillage constant. Il vit un être dangereux. Il vit un Mangemort.

« J'ai entendu que c'est la Lestrange qui s'occupait de le faire parler. Et on peut dire qu'elle réussit! Je l'entends jusque dans ma chambre, parfois! » Il aboya un rire, les yeux fixant cruellement la figure se dessinant entre les barreaux. Il trouvait peut-être ça amusant, mais Drago, écoeuré, sentit un violent frisson parcourir son corps maintenant qu'un visage fut attribué aux cris que ses oreilles percevaient la nuit, et un visage familier en plus de ça. Il imaginait les traits fatigués, mais toujours aimables du sorcier se déformer sous la douleur, des supplications atroces déchirées à ses poumons.

« J'imagine que c'est logique d'avoir donné la tâche à Lestrange, quand même, vu que c'est elle qui a tué son meilleur ami, l'an passé. Et puis, tu étais au courant, toi, pour Sirius Black? Jamais je ne l'aurais cru! J'avais du respect pour cet homme et une certaine crainte, aussi… Douze assassinats d'un coup, qu'ils disaient! Et finalement il se trouve que c'était entièrement le travail de ce froussard de Pettigrow! Imagine la déception…»

Mais déjà Drago ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'éloigna d'Ardmore, le contenu de son estomac au bord des lèvres, allant vers Faust, mais décida ensuite de respecter son souhait de rester seul et s'effara finalement par terre, entre les deux autres Mangemorts. Il y avait une époque où il n'aurait pas daigné cracher sur les souhaits d'un homme, faisant comme ça lui chantait et que les autres se débrouillent… Mais plus maintenant. Peut-être était-ce en partie par peur de la réaction de Faust… Le bonhomme paraissait craintif et inoffensif, mais Ardmore ne lui semblait pas être un meurtrier sadique non plus, à première vue.

Parfois Drago oubliait qu'il était dans le milieu du Seigneur, qu'ils étaient tous ici des Mangemorts avec le même but, qui était d'exterminer les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes. Et il oubliait que la population ici était entièrement partante pour faire ça le plus sauvagement et douloureusement possible. Lui aussi, un jour, il était d'accord avec cette décision. Puis, une fois qu'il y a goutté, ça s'est écroulé. Tout s'est écroulé.

Il serra les bras autour des ses genoux, faisant attention pour que ce geste ne paraisse pas trop vulnérable.

Ardmore, ne se souciant pas du départ de Drago, se tourna dans leur direction et haussa un peu le volume de sa voix avant de continuer. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous, de Sirius Black? Paraît qu'il était proche de Harry Potter! Moi j'avais d'abord ri en apprenant la nouvelle, tellement ça me semblait ridicule! Galfridius? »

Faust, la tête rejetée contre le mur, paupières closes, les jointures blanches autour de sa baguette, les sourcils tellement froncés que cela devait en être douloureux, ne répondit pas.

Ardmore, abandonnant, se tourna alors vers Drago, mais celui-ci l'ignora tout autant.

C'était, en fait, qu'il n'en pensait rien. Ou plutôt qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser, vu à quel point il était mal informé sur le sujet. La seule chose dont il était au courant était que Black avait été un Animagus non-déclaré, un chien, chose que son père lui avait apprise pour qu'il puisse tourmenter Potter. Sinon, il avait fait ses propres conclusions en voyant Pettigrow devant lui, en chair et en os tremblotants.

« Et en parlant d'Harry Potter, il a encore déjoué les plans du Maître. »

Du coup, il avait toute l'attention des deux autres hommes. Se réjouissant de la soudaine importance de son savoir, il rapprocha sa chaise de ses deux compagnons et continua, un sourire satisfait en coin :

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment les Mangemorts ayant participé à l'attaque sur Poudlard ne se pointent pas la face dernièrement ou, quand ils le font, semblent vouloir tout massacrer du regard? Ils étaient chargés de ramener Potter, obligatoirement, le Seigneur le voulait _à tout prix_ et qu'est-ce qu'ils découvrent? Que Potter ne se trouve même pas à Poudlard! »

_Pas à Poudlard!_

Drago cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, tentant de comprendre. Potter s'était constamment battu pour rester à son école – ça il en était convaincu après tous les vains essais pour l'en virer – et maintenant… il n'y était plus? Il est parti, comme ça, de son plein gré? Et pour aller où d'ailleurs? Non mais il était _fou _ou quoi?

« Non, je ne sais pas où il se trouve – du moins, pas pour l'instant – et personne n'a réussi à le découvrir. Paraît que le Maître présume qu'il se cache au Quartier Général de l'ordre de Dumbledore. Même si le vieux chnoque n'est plus là. En tout cas, c'est tout de même étrange… » continua Ardmore. Bientôt ses paroles étaient la seule chose qui résonnait dans le vide humide de la cellule, Drago perdu dans ses propres pensées et Faust semblant être tout aussi déconnecté de la réalité.

Des gémissements douloureux leur parvinrent de la cellule de Lupin à quelques reprises durant la nuit. Drago fit presque une petite prière de remerciement quand un Mangemort vint leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs chambres. Il évita de regarder entre les barreaux en passant près de son ancien professeur.

oOo

Toute la semaine il dut retourner dans les cachots en compagnie des deux autres Mangemorts. Il fut bientôt habitué aux babillages constants d'Ardmore et de la tension quasi-compacte émanant de la forme ronde de Faust.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'habituer aux gémissements et plaintes parfois sanglotantes que produisait quelques fois le prisonnier.

Puis un jour, quelqu'un leur rendit visite aux cachots.

Elle enjamba la distance séparant la porte de la chambre du prisonnier en quelques secondes, leur fit signe de dégager d'un mouvement méprisant du poignet en entra dans la cellule, un sourire maniaque peint sur ses lèvres rouges.

Et les cris débutèrent.

Drago se savait être pâle comme linge alors qu'il regardait le spectacle. Ses yeux écarquillés refusaient de se détourner de la scène macabre malgré ses efforts. Ses dents allaient éclater en vils morceaux s'il continuer à serrer les mâchoires de la sorte. Des muscles tressaillaient tellement il les contractait. Il avait froid, plus froid que jamais, mais de la sueur persistait à lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Plus Lupin s'égosillait, plus sa chère tante reprenait de plus belle. Avec plus de passion, plus de colère, plus de _haine_.

Drago sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et s'empressa d'empoigner son avant-bras d'une main et d'y enfoncer les ongles avec férocité, tout en se mordant cruellement la langue. C'était une chose de brailler devant un fantôme rejeté de tous dans une école, et une autre de le faire dans la forteresse du Seigneur, surtout en telle compagnie.

Bellatrix s'arrêta un moment, le temps de reposer une question sur les lieux de rencontre de l'Ordre du Phoénix. Lupin grogna, toussa, sembla reprendre ses esprits, mais refusa obstinément de parler. Juste quand elle releva outrageusement la baguette pour une autre tournée de sortilèges douloureux, on entendit le ton bas de la voix de Faust :

« Ça marchera pas, tu comprends pas? »

L'indignation figea Bellatrix sur place le temps de quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, dangereusement, elle se tourna vers le Mangemort, baguette toujours pointée sur le prisonnier.

« Quoi? » cracha-t-elle, tremblant presque de colère. Drago avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était légèrement impulsive et, là encore, son joyeux voyage à Azkaban n'avait pas amélioré les choses.

« …J-J'ai dit… Ça marchera pas. » Faust avait la tête baissée et on ne voyait pas du tout l'expression de son visage, mais Drago remarqua sa silhouette rondelette trembler. Sa voix était loin d'être stable alors qu'il énonçait clairement les mots.

Bellatrix arrondit ses yeux jusqu'au point où on aurait dit que les globes allaient rouler librement de leurs orbites, le visage crispé et dément. Elle ne dit rien. Faust, tremblotant mais déterminé, continua après la lourde minute de silence.

« Tu le rendras fou… Comme les Londubats. » Sa voix était étranglée, comme forcée hors de sa gorge. « Ça te rendras peut-être joyeuse… mais ça ne nous avancera pas. » Une pause. « Ça n'avancera pas le Maître. »

Drago ne savait sur quoi concentrer ses pensées. Les Londubats… fous? À cause de sa tante? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ça soit vrai… Et puis, présentement c'était l'expression de rage folle – et 'folle' dans le sens propre du terme – écrite en long et en large sur son visage qui captait toute son attention.

Elle se tourna un peu plus vers le petit Mangemort et souleva légèrement sa lèvre supérieure, comme un chien montrant ses dents pour grogner.

« Et qui es-tu pour me dicter ce que je dois faire? » La phrase commença dans un murmure tendu, mais Drago entendait déjà le ton de sa voix monter dangereusement. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est plus satisfait de moi qu'il ne le sera jamais de toi, gros imbécile! ALORS LAISSE-MOI DONC FAIRE MON TRAVAIL EN PAIX! » Elle prit quelques grosses inspiration et, comme si ce n'était qu'une vulgaire arrière-pensée, lança : « Endoloris! »

Le corps accroupi se tordit sous l'ultime douleur, se tendit tant que ça n'aurait pas été surprenant que les os cèdent, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Pas de cris, ni de supplications. Pas de gémissements. Rien.

Soudain la lourde porte d'entrée des cachots s'ouvrit et s'y engouffra Rogue. « Bellatrix! » cria-t-il d'un ton sec en voyant le spectacle. « Arrête-ça tout de suite! » il se précipita à ses côtés et agrippa sa baguette, l'abaissant brusquement.

Quand la figure de Faust arrêta de tressaillir, l'ancien professeur de Potions exigea des explications.

« Il l'a mérité. »

« Et comment a-t-il fit ça, exactement? »

« Il m'a provoqué. »

Rogue poussa un petit soupir frustré avant de se tourner vers les autres occupants de la pièce, notamment Drago et Ardmore. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

Assez surprenant, c'est Faust qui, se relevant péniblement, prit la parole, sa voix rauque et tout aussi tremblotante.

« J'ai dit… J'ai dit que le torturer comme ça ne le ferait pas parler… J'ai dit que— » Il interrompit ses paroles par une brève quinte de toux, « J'ai dit que si on le rend fou, il ne nous servira plus à rien. »

Rogue le jugea d'un regard méprisant avant de se retourner vers Bellatrix. « Il a raison. »

« QUOI? Tu juges le raisonnement de ce gros lard inutile plus imp—»

« Utilise ta tête pour penser un peu! Il a raison. Les sessions de torture, c'est terminé! On va trouver un autre moyen de le faire parler. »

« Terminé? Je—le Maître va–- Tu vas regretter ça, Severus! » finit-elle, mettant fin à son bafouillage indigné et sortant du couloir en furie.

Rogue ne les regarda même pas avant de quitter à son tour.

La soirée passa sans un autre mot échangé et quand vint leur temps habituel de quitter la place, Faust se leva le premier pour sortir des cachots.

Passant près de la cellule de Lupin, il stoppa sa course. Une main pâle et tremblante s'était étirée d'entre les barreaux pour lui toucher le pied. Drago le vit regarder en bas, fixant le regard sur le visage désolé du détenu.

« Merci… » Le mot était cassé, rauque et à peine audible, sortant des lèvres sèches dans un soupir. C'était la première chose que Drago l'entendait dire depuis être arrivé ici, si on ne comptait pas les cris de douleur.

Faust donna un brusque coup de pied à la main et sortit furtivement des cachots.

oOo

Ça n'avait pas été pas planifié.

Enfin si, ça l'avait été, mais pas comme ça. Surtout pas comme ça… Pourtant ce n'était pas surprenant ; tout tournait toujours à l'envers en ce qui concernait Harry, songea Minerva McGonagall avec tristesse. Ils auraient dû s'y attendre depuis le temps…

Molly pleura en apprenant la nouvelle, ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu qu'elle considérait le garçon comme un de ses propres fils et s'acharnait à le protéger autant que possible.

Arthur et Kingsley étaient extrêmement tendus, devant se restreindre d'inclure le Ministère dans l'affaire. Ministère qui tentait de plus en plus de s'en mêler depuis l'attaque sur Poudlard et la révélation que le fameux Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas à l'école.

Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à se lancer des regards encourageants, espérant mutuellement se faire rassurer par l'autre. Surtout vu qu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à se convaincre lui-même.

Ginny versait des larmes qu'elle savait inutiles, se faisant en conséquent poser des tonnes de questions par ses amies et colocataires de dortoir, questions auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse à fournir.

Lupin, la seule figure paternelle qui restait au garçon ne s'inquiétait heureusement pas pour lui. Sûrement pas vu qu'il était capturé Dieu seul sait où, son sort aux mains de ses ennemis. La directrice frémit rien que de penser à ce qui pouvait y arriver à l'heure qu'il était.

Minerva poussa un long soupir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Son regard découragé remonta le long du mur Ouest du bureau pour se poser sur le dernier tableau y ayant pris place. Les yeux bleus pétillaient derrière le verre de ses délicates lunettes tandis qu'il lui fit un minuscule sourire d'encouragement.

Pourtant ça ne l'aida pas. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle échouait complètement dans sa tâche, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à remplacer Dumbledore. Que la situation dégradait horriblement vite et qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour améliorer les choses.

Tout ce monde qui s'inquiétait, espérait, se culpabilisait. Elle savait que tous les adultes, incluant elle-même, se maudissaient pour avoir pu laisser ça arriver. Ils étaient tous coupables pour ne pas avoir prévu et prévenu le coup et, maintenant, il ne restait qu'à attendre et espérer… Espérer qu'il s'en sorte intacte. Qu'il garde son titre de Survivant.

Se rendant compte que c'était l'heure du souper, elle reconstitua les traits de son visage en une expression sévère et pincée, celle qui était si familière à ses élèves et ses collègues et, se redressant la colonne, sortit du bureau. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, elle donna deux retenues, enleva trente points et offrit un hochement de la tête sec, mais rassurant, à un jeune Préfet de Serdaigle. Puis, elle s'installa à sa place de Directrice de Poudlard au centre de la table des professeurs et le festin débuta.

Il ne restait qu'à espérer. Rien d'autre.

oOo


End file.
